Can't Let You Go
by skitz-o-frenik
Summary: NOT YOUR AVERAGE TRORY!...tristan has finally got rory, but how long will it be before she realises just exactly what he IS after?...RR!
1. Nothing To Lose

Disclaimer: Don't own Gilmore Girls, only the characters I create are mine!!! Please don't sue!!!

Chapter 1: Nothing to Lose

_You're all I ever wanted and now that I've got it I don't know what to do/ I'm going crazy over you/ Never thought I'd act like this/ Never guessed my heart would get this big…_

_(Wait by Knockout)_

As they walked down the crowded hallway, Thursday morning, Paris looked up at the huge black and pink banner advertising another stupid dance that was being hung above them. Paris stopped and sighed. Rory followed her glance and mimicked her sigh.

"Not another one, they're just a stupid, poor excuse for guys to get lucky,"

At that exact moment Paris' thoughts were interrupted by the continuous squealing of Madeline and Louise.

"Oh my god what am I gunna wear?! Ahh, this is soo exciting," They finished giggling in chorus.

"I Know I can't wait! We've GOT to go shopping right now!"

"Girls! You've got Chem. next," Paris interrupted fuming.

"Later Paris, Rory," Madeline replied flipping her hair and skipping down the hall with Louise.

Rory and Paris continued to walk down the hall and stopped at the door of their Chem. class.

"Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if we went," Paris suggested.

"Hold on, didn't you just finish telling me that dances were a pathetic excuse for guys to lucky?"

"But – "

"But now…" Rory followed the flood of students into the room and finished her sentence, "…you've got a guy to _get_ lucky with," 

"You could get lucky too Mary," 

Rory looked up at rolled her eyes. "I know I could, but if it's you offering I think I'll pass,"

"Ouch," Paris laughed as they made their way to their seats.

Tristan found a seat behind Rory and poked her with his pencil.

"Do you have to?" She replied turning around angrily.

"Always," He smirked.

Tristan continued to poke her in the side as the teacher droned on.

Rory flicked away the pencil and glared back at him.

Tristan leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "I'll stop as soon as you agree to go to the dance with me,"

"Never,"

"Ok," He poked her in the side again as she flung around.

"Stop it!" She yelled out.

"Ms Gilmore, Mr. DuGrey is there a problem?"

"No sir," She answered turning bright red.

"Well I'm sure we can discuss this in detention,"

Rory nodded as she glared back at Tristan who was grinning from ear to ear.

Rory had a grip on the detention room door but was dragged and pushed into the nearest room.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"I got you out of detention,"

"You what?"

"Thank me later, lets go I'll take you home,"

"No I'm not going anywhere until you tell me how you got me out of detention,"

"How do I usually get out of things?"

"Do I really wanna know Tristan?"

"No but I can show you, "He winked at her and smiled. "C'mon my car's out front,"

Rory followed Tristan out of the building and towards his Black Merc. Convertible. 

"This is a pretty boy's car,"

"Are you saying I'm not pretty?" He stopped and pouted.

"I didn't say anything,"

"Ha so you do think I'm pretty?" 

"Yeh ok I think you're pretty," She answered sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

She coughed and continued to walk towards the car.

"I knew it!"  He said to her as he opened her door and made his way around to the driver's seat.

"Didn't know you were such a gentleman," 

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me Mary," 

She got in as he revved the engine; she buckled in and closed the door as he drove off out of the car-park.

Rory and Lorelai were sitting on the couch. Lorelai was engrossed in Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory as Rory scribbled notes in her English book. The doorbell rang and they both looked at each other.

"Your turn," Lorelai complained.

"I got up for the pizza,"

"I gave birth to you," Lorelai smiled and looked at the TV again.

"That's unfair I can't compare with that!"

Lorelai sighed and swung open the front door.

"Ms Mary Gilmore?" The delivery man asked.

"Uh…No,"

The man looked confused and stared at her.

"Hold on," Lorelai apologized and screamed out. "Rory, do we know a Mary Gilmore?"

"Oh god," Rory muttered and made her way over to the door.

Rory grabbed the board and signed, snatching the box off the man and closing the door behind her.

"Mary?" Lorelai looked at her confused.

The doorbell rung again and Rory opened it again.

"More for you Mary," He smiled and looked beside him.

Rory stuck her head outside the door and looked at the dry-cleaning bag and shoes sitting inside an open cardboard box.

"Thanks," She walked out and picked up the box dropping it inside and once again closing the door behind her.

"Ro…Or should I say…Mary, do you care to explain?"

At that moment a cell started to ring from inside the first box she received she frowned and went over and opened it to be greeted with box full of red and white roses, her favorite. She answered the phone cautiously.

"Hello?"

"How about going with me now?" Tristan asked her.

"This was all you?"

"Well my dad's credit card, but yeah my idea,"

"All so I would go to the dance with you?" Rory frowned and looked around the foyer as her mom looked at her just as confused.

"Well, did it work?"

"Yeah…ok Tristan, but there are some rules,"

"Didn't expect any less from you Mary. See you tomorrow,"

"Bye,"

"Oh and Mary, you can keep the phone," He hung up as she dropped the phone back into the box.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LuV sKiTz~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Review if u want more.


	2. Not What It Seems

Disclaimer: Don't own Gilmore Girls, only the characters I create are mine!!! Please don't sue!!!

Chapter 2: Not What It Seems

_I don't want to hurt you /You don't want to hurt me /I can't stand you /And you can't stand me_

_(I Won't Be There by Simple Plan)_

Early Friday morning, Tristan was at his locker talking to his 'best friend', Kyle Saunders.

"Now please dude, tell me it isn't true?"

"It's not true," 

"Cut the bullshit man, I know it is…"

"You told me to tell you it wasn't. So what is **_it_**?"

"Since when have you ever done anything I've told you to?"

"Since never,"

"Thus proving my point"

"Which was…?" He replied slightly confused at where this conversation was headed.

"Not important. But what is important, is that we've known each other since what, kindergarten?"

"And…?"

"And, you tell me everything, well not everything coz that's just wrong for dudes to do, I mean like I want to know how many times you jack off a day-"

"Kyle! Dude, what does that have to do with what **_it_** is?"

"Well I've heard some rumors…about you," Kyle replied, as attention was slightly averted by a lovely round bottom that went swinging past his face.

"What else is new?"

"Oh, I'd say this rumor is a lot different to the normal rumors about you,"

"So it's not about what me and Summer did last Saturday night?"

"No, no it's not! But what worries me is that I think it might be true,"

Paris was standing just around the corner when she heard Tristan shout, "Can you just tell me what the fuckin' rumor is?!" She had never heard him shout like that, well at least not in the middle of the corridor at school. So Paris, curious as to what, they were discussing moved closer but still far enough as to not be seen.

"That you asked Rory Gilmore to the dance on Saturday night?" He questioned surprised.

"Yes, I did ask Mary to the dance and yes she agreed to go with me," Tristan replied casually, all the while smiling like an idiot.

"You're grinning like a lovesick puppy," Kyle accused.

"Grinning like a lovesick puppy would imply that I was actually in love!"

"So, you're telling me you're not and you just go around asking girls like 'her' to dance's without an ulterior motive, coz man I know that you liked her but I thought you already gave up on her seeing as though you weren't getting anywhere or getting 'sum'?"

"What kind of ulterior motive huh Kyle?" Tristan raised his eyebrow at his friend and leaned against the nearest locker.

"Well we've already discussed how much we'd both like to bone her," Kyle laughed. Tristan joined in but was actually trying to refrain from knocking Kyle out.

"Exactly," Tristan smirked at him.

"Thank God dude I thought we'd almost lost you then,"

Paris shook her head and walked off down the hallway in search of Rory…..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~LuV sKiTz~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~review if u want more


	3. We've Found Our Winner

Disclaimer: Don't own Gilmore Girls, only the characters I create are mine!!! Please don't sue!!!

A.N. Thanks to all who reviewed, and sorry for the short chapter last chapter it will never happen again. Oh and if you want to **picture Kyle just imagine Kyle from 8 Simple Rules**.

Thanks to: anon, Beckz, Chelle5, Chilton Puff, Elise7, Smile1, N, Alana, Missy12, Tristanlover59, alien1, Jalna, Mary, JuJubean2, Sarah, SurfForLiberty and Jaden.

Chapter 3: We've Found Our Winner

_How can it be easy to forget you when I think about you all the time/I never know how I miss you when I never had you, you were never mine/I move on, but I can't go on without you  
  
_

_(Can't Go On by Good __Charlotte__) – for Beckz_

Paris practically ran into Biology and finally spotted Rory, she hurried over and frowned.

"Rory, I need to tell you something about Tris-" Paris started but was interrupted with the arrival of their Biology teacher.

"Good Morning class, take your seats please,"

Paris sighed and sunk into her chair, she pulled out a notebook and hurriedly began to scribble a note to Rory, which read:

'I heard Tristan talking about you. He said that you'd just be a good screw. I'm sorry I know that you thought he had changed but you can't go to the dance with him Rory. I'll talk to you after class.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rory and Paris entered the cafeteria got their food and headed for their usual table. Rory glanced over at Tristan's table only to see a blonde headed guy nudge Tristan in the side. Tristan in turn looked up to see Rory then the blonde guy said something to Tristan which caused both boys to erupt with laughter.

Rory sighed. Now she knew it was true. It's not like she thought Paris was lying. Tristan doesn't exactly have the greatest track record when it comes to seriously liking girls and not wanting to just sleep with them.

So upon deciding that the best thing to do would be not go to the dance with him, Rory stood up from where she was seated and determinedly made her way towards Tristan's table. Many eyes were on her, because no girls approached the King or even his table for that matter, unless invited of course.

"Tristan, I need to talk to you now-!" She said surprisingly calm although stressing the word 'now'.

"Yes Mary?" He replied. All eyes were on her, and all his friends seated at the table chuckled when Tristan called her 'Mary'.

"In private," She said, getting angry that he always found the need to be so annoying by calling her 'Mary'.

"In private huh?" he questioned raising his eyebrows suggestively.

'This is the final straw,' Rory thought to herself. So she decided she would just get it all out and let Tristan in on exactly what she thought of him and where to go.

"Fine, you know what I'll just tell you right now, in front of all your friends, but I'm not sure if you really want them to hear because it's kind of damaging to your reputation. I mean it's not everyday that the King of Chilton doesn't get what he wants. But guess what? There's a first time for everything, and this is the last time I'm ever going to talk to you. You can forget about me going to the dance with you, you haven't changed, your still the same annoying, self-absorbed, prick you were when I first met you! AND FOR THE LAST TIME MY NAMES RORY NOT MARY!!!" She exclaimed, walking straight out of the cafeteria with all eyes still on her. 

Tristan just sat there shocked. 'What the hell happened?' He couldn't believe that Mary, 'his' Mary had just said all those things, and why, everything seemed fine when she agreed to go with him last night. 

As the large oak doors slammed shut after Rory's exit, all eyes were adverted at Tristan. To save face, he put on a smirk and shrugged at his friends who were eyeing him waiting expectantly for a reaction. Once all noise and gossip again consumed the cafeteria, Paris made her exit followed closely by her clique Madeline and Louise.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm going to kill him! Spawn of Satan, saying that about my little munchkin!"

"Now what am I going to do? I have no one to go to the dance with and this beautiful dress that I can't even wear!" Rory said sighing and collapsing on her bed. 

For once in their lives, Lorelai and Rory were actually ready to go to the grandparents with even about 20 minutes to spare before they had to leave.

"What do you mean you can't wear, of course you can wear it sweetie. Just because someone evil bought it doesn't mean the dress is evil, or the shoes, or the girl wearing the shoes and dress." Lorelai replied as if it was obvious.

"Yeah, well I still don't have a date?"

"Do you really need a date?"

"Well not a date, date, but someone of the opposite sex to dance with yes!"

"Oh"

"Yes a big OH!"

"Well honey I'm sure grandma could find someone for you to go with," Lorelai said encouragingly.

"Mom, I can't believe you just said that," Rory replied taken aback.

"Well she was the one who introduced me to your dad you know,"

"Yeah I know and I suppose your right, I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask," Rory agreed warily.

"It might not hurt, but if she introduces you to the guy of your dreams you'll be in debt for the rest of you life, trust me I know."

"Mom, he'll be a guy from Chilton, so I don't think there's any chance he'll be the guy of my dreams,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lorelai and Rory walked into Luke's for their caffeine fix before going to the grandparents. 

"Luke coffee NOW, we need it…please, please, please, pretty please with extra coffee beans on top," Lorelai begged.

"No!"

"I said please,"

"And I said NO!" He simply replied.

"Fine," She said as Luke walked back towards the kitchen.

"I'll just get Jess to get it for us then," She muttered under her breath. 

"Oh jess-y," Rory called out.

He was there within 2 seconds with two mugs of coffee ready for them. Jess and Rory had been best friends, ever since he had come back from New York and according to Jess; this was the only place that really felt like home so he wasn't leaving again anytime soon, much to the delight of Rory. 

"I knew you'd come to my rescue," Rory fluttered her eyelashes and smiled up at him.

Jess shook his head and walked off to serve a customer at the counter.

Lorelai and Rory finished their coffee and grudgingly dragged themselves into the car and off to Hartford.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once the younger Gilmore's arrived at the elder Gilmore's, they were surprisingly met with the sight of Emily before they even reached the front door.

"Oh finally, you were supposed to be here 15 minutes ago!" Emily exclaimed.

"Hi mom, yes Rory and I are fine,"

"Yes well, I apologize, it's just that we have guests," Emily replied to Lorelai's retort.

"Oooo guests who?" Lorelai questioned.

"The elder Saunders and their charmingly handsome grandson," Emily replied with a grin plastered on her delicate face. "He'd be perfect for Rory," Emily said suggestively.

'Hmmm, ladies and gentlemen I think we've found a winner', Lorelai thought to herself as entered the house.

~*~*~*~ Luv Skitz ~*~*~*~


	4. Knight In Shining Armor

Disclaimer: Don't own Gilmore Girls, only the characters I create are mine!!! Please don't sue!!!   
  
Thanks to: mandie, Jensens wifey, Chilton Puff, IHEARTlucasscott, Danielle, mwa and flo.

  
Chapter 4: Knight In Shining Armor  
  
  
_The first time I caught a glimpse of you/ Then my thoughts were only of you/ __  
I hope that when time goes by/ You will think the same about me   
  
(Only Of You By Green Day)   
  
  
They all moved into the dining room where Rory first noticed the hot guy standing with her grandpa, she knew him from somewhere…Rory frowned deep in thought.   
  
"Rory! Come over and meet Kyle, he goes to Chilton as well," Emily interrupted her thoughts and ushered her over to Kyle and her grandpa.   
  
That's where I know him from, Rory thought to her-self smiling as they got closer.   
  
"Rory this is Kyle, Kyle, Rory," Her grandpa introduced them both as her grandma stood next to him smiling approvingly.   
  
"Hey," They both murmured as the elders looked on in anticipation, realizing that the conversation wasn't likely to get more exciting Rory's grandparents moved off to speak to Kyle's grandparents.   
  
"Wanna go outside and get some fresh air?" Kyle asked sounding somewhat nervous.   
  
Rory nodded and followed Kyle to the doors which led into the garden. She snuck a look back at her mom who was grinning from ear to ear. Rory took this as sign of approval and made her way out into the garden with Kyle.   
  
Rory took a seat on an old white bench and leaned back looking at the spectacular garden in front of them, after a few moments silence Kyle livened up.   
  
"So are you going to the dance?" Kyle questioned.   
  
"Not anymore," Rory frowned, remembering the circumstances which had caused her to miss out.   
  
"I heard you were going with DuGrey," He declared smoothly, although knowing full well that they were no longer going together.   
  
"We had to…unfortunately cancel our plans," Rory replied as she shifted on the seat.   
  
"Just because of DuGrey all the males have to miss out on the chance of seeing you looking even more beautiful than you do tonight?"   
  
Rory flushed a deep red and looked over at him; he smiled back in return and looked sideways.   
  
Emily strolled out into the garden and announced that dinner was being served, this thankfully saved them from the prolonged silence at which they had been sitting in.   
  
Rory sat down quietly next to Lorelai, who turned and was about to fire questions at her, but was interrupted by Richard clinking his spoon against the side of his glass.   
  
"I'd like to thank Genevieve, Marcus and Kyle for joining us at dinner tonight and I do hope that dinner is just as good as our company,"   
  
The table chuckled and smiled as they all begin to eat their meal.   
  
"So Kyle do you enjoy attending Chilton?" Emily asked with her fork poised mid-air.   
  
"Yes ma'am it's a great school,"   
  
Emily smiled at his manners and took a mouthful of chicken.   
  
"How's that dance funding coming along Genevieve?" Emily wondered.   
  
"Oh it's been great so far. The kids have shown a real interest I'm glad to say my grandson was one of the first to get a ticket," She smiled proudly at her grandson who was seated at the opposite end of the table.   
  
"Rory are you attending the dance?" Emily questioned as she raised her eyebrows and stared at her grand-daughter expectantly.   
  
Rory looked up at Lorelai with a panicked look on her face, Lorelai proceeded to explain the situation.   
  
"You see Mom um well Rory had a nice date planned with a lovely boy from Chilton, but you know teenagers can't keep their minds on one thing, or person, for too long. So they've decided that seeing other people is they way to go for now, there will be other dances mom,"   
  
Emily looked over at Lorelai and frowned, Rory realized this was the 3rd fundraising event she would now have missed.   
  
"That's why she's going with me now ma'am," Kyle spoke up as Lorelai and Rory glared down at him.   
  
"Oh, Rory I'm so glad to hear that. Isn't that wonderful Richard?"   
  
"Yes Emily," He spoke through a mouthful of food._

  
  
~*~*~*~ LuV sKiTz ~*~*~*~


End file.
